Good times, bad times
by Flo U. W. Holmes
Summary: Durante el año que nunca fue, el Doctor intenta traer de vuelta a su viejo amigo Koschei que sabe que se esconde detrás de toda la locura del Amo... Podrá hacerlo? / Slash, conexión mental, un poco de violencia verbal


_Hola! Acá traigo otro one-shot, otro Doctor/Master o Master/Doctor, como prefieran :P_

_**Advertencias: slash, un poco de violencia verbal. **  
_

**Doctor Who pertenece a la BBC.**

* * *

Good Times, Bad Times

Un leve suspiro se escuchó en la lujosa habitación.

— ¿Algún problema? — preguntó el dueño de aquel lugar, girándose levente hacia el otro hombre, el cual se había convertido en su amante desde hacía algún tiempo. Cinco meses, para ser exactos. Sin embargo, el tono de voz no fue de preocupación, ni siquiera tenía un leve indicio de amabilidad, sino todo lo contrario: era burlón, arrogante, casi como esperando que hubiera, en verdad, algún problema.

El otro no se movió, solo lo miró de reojo, sin responder a su pregunta, simplemente se limitó a volver a suspirar, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho y luego volvió a mirar al techo.

— Sabes que debes responder a las preguntas de tu Amo, mi querido Doctor— volvió a decir, entonces, el primer hombre, mirándolo fijamente y tomándolo del mentón, obligándolo a que sus ojos se encontraran mutuamente.

Si había algo que el Doctor sabía era que Master odiaba que lo ignoraran, por lo que eso era exactamente lo hacía. Ignorarlo, desviar su mirada, no responder a sus preguntas, porque si iba a decirle algo, sería aquello que estaba tratando de decirle desde hacía mucho tiempo y que su viejo amigo siempre intentaba evadir. Pero él sabía perfectamente que, llegado el día, diría esas dos sencillas palabras que derrumbarían la poca cordura que le quedaba.

— ¡He dicho que debes responderme! — esta vez fue un grito, eufórico, lleno de rabia, acompañado por un fuerte apretón en su mentón.

El Doctor, aún sin responder, lo miró fijamente, como buscando en lo profundo de sus ojos una chispa de cordura, una chispa de aquel niño con el cual había crecido, con el cual había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo en la Academia, del cual se había enamorado profundamente. Pero no pudo encontrarla. Parecía como si alguien hubiera puesto una barrera entre aquel antiguo Koschei y el actual Amo. Una barrera que esperaba, en algún momento, poder romper.

Pero por ahora parecía simplemente imposible, podía verlo cada mañana, cuando volvía a parecer viejo y débil, en el puente principal del Valiant, viendo como Master, _su _Master, su viejo amigo Koschei, reía a carcajadas ante la visión de las ciudades de la Tierra ardiendo, de sus habitantes muriendo, gritando y agonizando en la más terrible de las desesperaciones. Lo cual, había que aclarar, era enteramente su culpa. Su culpa por no haberlo detenido, su culpa por no tener el valor de detenerlo cada vez que el nuevo Amo del planeta Tierra lo des-envejecía y lo arrastraba hasta su habitación para pasar la noche juntos. Noches que se limitaban a lo que ahora mismo estaba pasando: sexo, silencio y Master tratando de hacerlo hablar.

Pero sin embargo, a pesar de todo, el Doctor no podía hacerle daño. Estaba más allá de sus capacidades. Porque cada vez que sus labios se unían, cada vez que, obediente, sucumbía a la dominación del otro, dejándose poseer por completo, veía en aquellos ojos algo del joven Koschei. Aquel deseo por estar juntos, aquel anhelo por permanecer unidos por toda la eternidad y, en lo más profundo –quizás tan profundo que podían llegar a ser simples imaginaciones suyas, o quizás un deseo demasiado fuerte– una chispa de cariño, de amor. Ese amor que los había unido hacía tantos siglos y del cual recordaba cada segundo.

Master volvió a gritar, pero esta vez el Doctor no entendió –o mejor dicho no registró– sus palabras, porque estaba demasiado perdido en sus ojos, en sus pensamientos. Lo que sí pudo sentir, fue lo que él hizo a continuación y que le hizo estremecerse por completo, lanzando un pequeño gemido. La mano libre del otro Time Lord estaba ahora sobre su entrepierna, aferrándola fuertemente.

— ¿Te gusta, verdad? Siempre te ha gustado y siempre lo hará, digas lo que digas, Doctor— el aludido simplemente lanzó un gruñido, medio de placer, medio de frustración—. ¡Respóndeme, vamos! ¡Te ordeno que me respondas!

— ¡Claro que hay un problema! — dijo por fin, con un gruñido, revolviéndose levemente, pero sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿A si? ¿Y cuál es? ¿El hecho de que no puedes resistirte a mi? ¿O que tu estás aquí, disfrutando cada noche de los placeres carnales, mientras tus preciados humanos mueren por las mismas manos que te brindan esos placeres? ¿O quizás la pequeña Martha Jones y su familia? Dime, ¡¿cuál es?!

— Tu— respondió simplemente el Doctor.

— ¿Yo? — Koschei lanzó una carcajada— ¿Esa es tu respuesta? Si yo soy el problema, ¿por qué no apartas mi mano? ¿Por qué no me matas ahora mismo y tomas el control de todo de nuevo? ¿¡Eh!?

— Porque sé que en algún lugar debajo de toda esa locura está mi verdadero amigo, el verdadero Koschei. El hombre que alguna vez fuiste y que…— se interrumpió a sí mismo, desviando levemente la mirada.

El peli-negro, aún con la ira reflejada en su mirada, apartó las manos del cuerpo del Doctor y simplemente se lo quedó mirando, incrédulo— ¿Que qué, Theta? — susurró luego, casi como si le costara pronunciar aquel viejo nombre.

— Que amaba— terminó el castaño, volviendo a buscar los ojos ajenos y sin poder evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Después de cinco meses de pasar todas las noches juntos, Master había pronunciado por primera vez su viejo nombre de la Academia.

El otro lanzó un gruñido, frustrado, y se giró para darle la espalda— No me amabas, si lo hubieras hecho jamás hubiera corrido como lo hiciste, jamás te hubieras casado con esa idiota.

Ahí estaba. Justo lo que necesitaba. El Doctor estaba completamente seguro de que había logrado abrir una grieta –por más pequeña que fuera- en la barrera de locura que existía en la mente del Amo. Fue por eso que sonrió un poco más, pero no de felicidad, sino de tristeza; francamente, para evitar que las lágrimas inundaran sus ojos y comenzaran a caer por sus mejillas. Se le acercó un poco, apoyando levemente una de sus manos sobre su brazo y acariciándolo, mientras escondía el rostro en su nuca.

— Sabes por qué lo hice. Siempre lo supiste… y eso no te impidió salir corriendo a ti también— dijo entonces, en un susurro que hizo estremecer al otro.

Su mano, silenciosa y suavemente, fue moviéndose, acariciando cada centímetro de piel, desde su brazo, hasta su mano, luego pasando a su pecho y quedándose en su abdomen, trazando pequeños y suaves círculos en él.

El silencio había vuelto a inundar la habitación.

Koschei, entonces, se giró, volviendo a encontrar sus ojos con los del Doctor. Ambos parecían al borde de las lágrimas, pero también intentando contenerlas en extremo. Quizás para no demostrar aquella debilidad frente al otro, quizás porque ninguno de los dos quería admitir que en verdad aún tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro. El peli-negro llevó una mano a la mejilla del otro Señor del Tiempo, pero a diferencia de las demás ocasiones, lo hizo con suavidad, para acariciarla. Sus labios se encontraron antes de pudieran pensar en otra cosa, pero, una vez, no fue como todas las demás veces en aquellos cinco meses: aquel beso no estaba teñido por lujuria, ni por el simple deseo de romper las defensas emocionales del otro para poder aprovecharse de éstas. No era un beso hambriento y desesperado, con furia, odio y venganza plasmados; sino todo lo contrario. Sentimientos que llevaban siglos enterrados volvieron a resurgir, memorias que parecían haberse perdido en el tiempo pero que seguían tan frescas como si hubieran ocurrido el día anterior se mezclaron. Los dos Time Lords podían sentirse mutuamente, tanto en cuerpo como en mente: ambos comenzando a fusionarse, comenzando a recordar por qué encajaban tan perfectamente el uno en el otro, por qué en su juventud eran tan inseparables.

Theta abrió levemente la boca, deseando intensificar aquel beso, aquel vínculo, mientras llevaba sus manos al cabello ajeno y enredaba sus dedos en él. Koschei correspondió, primero mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior y luego adentrándose en su boca, buscando su lengua, las cuales se entrelazaron, así como también sus piernas. Sus cuerpos quedaron entonces completamente apegados el uno al del otro, los cuatro corazones latiendo en completa sincronía, como si fuera una melodía. Solo se separaron por la imperante necesidad de tomar aire.

— Koschei…— susurró el castaño, mirándolo aún con ojos llorosos, ahora más por aquellas memorias que habían intercambiado mentalmente que por cualquier otra cosa. Acarició su rostro, centrándose una vez más en sus ojos, viendo como la locura había desaparecido de éstos, dejando ver aquel hermoso hombre que en verdad era.

El aludido se revolvió entre sus brazos, haciendo que sus cuerpos comenzaran a rozarse el uno contra el otro, provocando leves gemidos en ambos— Theta…— jadeó entonces, haciendo que su aliento chocara contra los labios de su amante— ¿Por qué? — agregó luego, cerrando levemente los ojos, sin dejar de moverse de aquella forma, haciendo que sus miembros continuaran rozándose. En su voz se notaba no solo la excitación del momento, sino también el dolor por los recuerdos.

— Solo quiero ayudarte— fue la respuesta ajena, teñida también por aquellas pequeñas olas de placer que invadían su cuerpo con cada roce de sus intimidades— Si me dejas, podremos volver a ser quienes éramos hace tanto tiempo…

Y apenas las pronunció, el Doctor se arrepintió de aquellas palabras. Estaba seguro de que no habían sido las adecuadas. Y no se equivocaba: los ojos de Master se abrieron automáticamente, clavándose en los suyos, dejando de lado todos aquellos viejos sentimientos que parecían haber resurgido hacía instantes. La locura volvía a apreciarse en ellos, acompañada por un increíble odio repentino.

— ¡No quiero volver a ser quién era! — dijo entonces, casi en un grito. Acto seguido, tomo a Theta por los hombros y los presionó con fuerza, girándose de modo que él quedó sobre el otro, sentado en su abdomen, mirándolo con furia— ¡No quiero volver a ser ese idiota sentimental, aquel que tenía que depender de su mejor amigo para defenderse de otros!

— Koschei…— volvió a hablar el otro, con verdadero temor en su voz. Las facciones de su viejo amigo se habían vuelto extrañas, la locura dominándolas por completo.

— ¡Ese no es mi nombre! ¡Di mi nombre! — la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre los hombros del Doctor le hizo lanzar a este un quejido. No faltaba mucho para que la sangre comenzara a brotar de ellos— ¡Dilo!

— Koschei, ese es tu nombre— respondió, sin querer admitir que una vez más el hombre al cual amaba había sucumbido a sus demonios y él no había podido ayudarlo.

— ¡No, no lo es! — las uñas del Amo se clavaron con tanta fuerza sobre la piel del Doctor que finalmente pequeños hilos de sangre comenzaron a correr por su cuerpo— ¡Di-Mi-Nombre! — volvió a exigir, reclinándose levemente y hablando contra sus labios.

— Master— dijo por fin Theta, entre dientes, tratando de buscar un atisbo de cordura en el contrario.

— Buen chico— y a continuación la habitación fue inundada una vez más por aquella risa maníaca por la que tanto conocían al Amo los habitantes de la Tierra— Ahora sé un buen perro y haz lo que tu Amo te ordene— agregó, para luego devorar los labios ajenos con furia, como si el amable beso de hacía instantes nunca hubiera existido.

El Doctor correspondió. No tenía otra opción. Sabía perfectamente que si él se negaba a corresponderle, Jack y la familia de Martha, e incluso Lucy, sufrirían las consecuencias. Sin embargo, en un pequeño acto de rebeldía, y viendo que las defensas mentales de Master estaban bajas, comenzó a enviarle pequeñas memorias, fragmentos de aquellos viejos y buenos días.

_Las risas inundaban aquel pequeño rincón de Gallifrey. Dos jóvenes permanecían tumbados sobre la rojiza hierva, mirando el cielo, hablando, sonriendo. Una pequeña referencia a cierto compañero de Academia les hizo reír de nuevo hasta que de sus ojos amenazaban con caer lágrimas. Ambos se miraron, aún riendo levemente, sumamente divertidos. Un suave "Theta" salió de los labios del chico de cabellos oscuros. Una sonrisa seguida de una pequeña pregunta fue la respuesta del rubio. Y luego, sin decir nada más, sus labios se juntaron por primera vez. Suaves, inexpertos, pero completamente decididos a no separarse._

Koschei se separó bruscamente, interrumpiendo aquel salvaje beso, mirando con aún más odio al otro— ¿Qué se supone que haces?

— Te recuerdo quién eres— respondió el Doctor, con la voz tomada y esta vez fue él quien unió sus labios en un beso hambriento, volviendo a llenar la mente ajena con otro recuerdo.

— ¡No, detente! — exclamó, desesperado, el Amo, intentado poner una barrera en su mente, intentando frenar el traspaso de aquellas memorias.

— _¡Koschei!_ _— un evidentemente avergonzado Theta pronunció el nombre de su mejor amigo y pareja mientras intentaba apartarlo, sin mucho ánimo ni éxito, a decir verdad. La biblioteca de la Academia, repleta de las variada colección de libros que el universo alguna vez pudiera imaginar –con excepción, quizás de La Biblioteca–. Los rayos de los soles gemelos entraban por las enormes y bellas ventanas, alumbrándolo todo, excepto un pequeño rincón casi olvidado que nunca nadie visitaba. _

— _Nadie va a vernos, Theta— recriminó el pelinegro, continuando con aquellos besos que estaba depositando en el cuello de su novio. Era evidente que había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel primer beso. Años quizás. Pero ambos se veían muy jóvenes aún. Sus rostros, el de ambos, estaban teñidos de rojo, sonrojados. Sus cuerpos, intentando calzar el uno en el otro. Sus manos, explorando mucho más que otras veces. _

_El rubio rodeó las caderas ajenas con sus piernas, haciendo que sus cuerpos se acercaran todo lo que podían, provocando un gemido en el otro y en sí mismo— Esto está mal, muy mal, ¡van a descubrirnos!__— dijo, entre jadeos. _

_Aún así, no los descubrieron. Aquella pequeña mesa de lectura pronto se vio completamente despojada de los libros y apuntes que tenía encima para encontrarse siendo destinada a algo más. Sus cuerpos se fundieron por primera vez en aquel lugar, escondidos de los rayos de sol que entraban por los ventanales, a la sombra de las viejas estanterías repletas de aún más viejos libros. Sus mentes se hicieron una entre gemidos y susurros pronunciando los nombres ajenos._

— ¡He dicho que pares! — otro grito, otra orden, acompañada por un fuerte empujón que separó sus labios y sus cuerpos. Master se alejó del Doctor abruptamente, frotándose las sienes— ¡No tenías derecho!

— Solo quiero…

— No te atrevas— lo interrumpió, mirándolo con verdadero odio— No te atrevas a hacer eso o mataré a Jack Harkness tantas veces que no quedará nada y no volverá a regresar. Haré que la vida se esfume de los ojos de los Jones, ¡eliminaré a cada apestoso humano de la creación hasta encontrar a Martha Jones y te haré ver como muere sin que puedas hacer nada! — la locura había ganado por completo, estaba más que claro.

— Se que Koschei está ahí, en algún lado, detrás de toda esa locura, Master. Y lo traeré de vuelta, haré lo que sea. Dices que escuchas los tambores… los detendré para ti, pero por favor, deja hacer esto, vuelve a ser quién eras antes.

— ¡Koschei está muerto, acéptalo Doctor!

— Jamás lo aceptaré, no después de lo que ocurrió hoy— Theta negó con la cabeza, incorporándose levemente en la cama y mirando a su viejo amigo.

El Amo no dijo nada más, tan solo volvió a mirarlo con odio y bajó de la cama casi de un salto, recogiendo su ropa del suelo y saliendo de aquella habitación, dando un fuerte golpazo. El Doctor suspiró profundamente, girándose en la cama, quedando boca abajo, enterrando su rostro en la almohada.

Ahora había dos opciones. Podía haber resquebrajado la locura del Amo, haciendo que el hombre que alguna vez había sido comenzara a salir a la superficie, o podría haberla aumentado hasta niveles que le hacían estremecerse de tan solo pensar. Probablemente lo averiguaría por la mañana, cuando volviera a envejecerlo y él se paseara por todo el puente del Valiendo riendo a carcajadas mientras alguna otra ciudad ardía bajo sus ojos. O quizás lo descubriría por la noche, cuando sus cuerpos volvieran a unirse.

Sea cual fuera el resultado, estaba seguro de una cosa: aún faltaban meses para que todo aquello terminara y ese tiempo, se aseguraría de volver a besar esos labios de la forma en la que los había besado esa noche. Como en los viejos tiempos. Cuando ellos aún se llamaban Theta y Koschei, cuando el Doctor y el Amo no existían aún, cuando ninguno de los dos había corrido.

Y si tenía que parar de correr para hacerlo, lo haría.

* * *

_Bueeeno~ eso es todo, algún review?_

_See ya!_


End file.
